


Under all those cracks

by retrogal



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blowjobs, Deepthroating, Dominant Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Saitou is a beautiful man, reader can be Chizuru if that tickles your fancy...a very dominant Chizuru lol, very enthusiastic blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: It's beautiful to see someone as quiet and composed as Saitou lose himself to the pleasure you give him.





	Under all those cracks

With his back against your futon, all that Saitou can do is helplessly watch how your eager hands undo the sash tied around his waist, opening his kimono to expose his erection. He doesn't say anything, not even when your fingers fumble around his fundoshi to push the fabric away, but you can see his knuckles turning white as he clenches his fists. His will is iron-like, he is a warrior after all and you love him that way, but something primal in you always wants to crush and destroy that will with your own hands.

Nestling between his legs, the look in your eyes as they stare at his cock is hungry, ravenous, you want him so bad that you cannot stand it. His cock standing there in front of you, all hard and throbbing begging for your touch.

Your breath hitches against the flushed skin of Saitou's cock as you nuzzle against it, his musk has a strong, manly smell that only fuels your own arousal. You look up at him to catch his gaze, you know he is trying to stay calm as always but his cheeks burn red and his jaw is clenched tightly. He is so handsome, but he looks best when turned into a mess.

Without waiting any longer, you place your lush lips on the swollen head of his cock, sucking at it teasingly before slowly easing more of him into your mouth, all the way down until the patterned hair at the base brushes your nose. The walls of your throat close around his shaft, and Saitou's self control shows its first crack, his hips lightly bucking upwards as if being buried into your mouth to the hilt isn't enough. Swiftly you pull back in time to avoid gagging on his length, and the lack of warmth from your mouth has him letting out a frustrated, breathy sigh. Another crack.

Locking eyes with him once again, a wicked grin shows on your lips and he swallows hard, his eyes glossy with lust. He looks so flustered already, more than before, and suddenly you don't feel like spending any time on teasing him, you just want to go for the kill already. Immediately, you are taking him into your mouth again, one free hand reaching to cup and massage his heavy balls while you enthusiastically begin to suck him for all he was worth. 

It doesn't take long before finally you hear those faint, wonderful sounds that start spilling through those cracks in his self control. Uncharacteristically loud, Saitou's voice begins to fill the room as he grunts and moans, his toes curling as he tries to thrust into your mouth as you suck him. The sight of him turned into a mess is breathtaking, and you just can't help moaning yourself with his cock still in your mouth.

The vibrations push Saitou past his limit, and soon his voice finally calls for you, the sound bouncing all over the walls of his room. Does he know some member of the shinsegumi may hear him? Surely he does, and yet he keeps calling your name again and again, repeating it like a mantra until he reaches his peak. His cum shoots inside your mouth in long spurts, and you don't stop milking him until he is spent. His cum is so thick and warm, and it's so much you need a moment to swallow it all.

Saitou is gasping for air, panting and looking at you in utter defeat. His disheveled hair, flushing cheeks and flustered expression...he is truly beautiful under all those cracks.

**Author's Note:**

> This series needs more smut and that's what my clown self ends up writing


End file.
